


Him

by sseundalkhom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: try to listen 웃음꽃 when you read the story ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> try to listen 웃음꽃 when you read the story ^^

 

 

It is a good day to start a new habit, yet someone has been keen into his project and being awake for a night inside his studio. However 2-3 hours can’t be a problem for him to fall asleep in the midst of producing an album. Several times he plugs in and out his earphone, also several times he take an out for filling his mug again. The coffee slot is almost run of stock due to his eager plus perfection character which increase his need over caffeine to help him awake for finishing his task on time. In the end, he will lack some sleeps and warmth under the blanket. His finger naturally runs from one keyboard to another keyboard, checking all the beat and melody is match with the timing. In another side, his eyes trails carefully to stream the sound of his member’s voice and ogles the set he has set up previously.   
  
He sighs at the end of his effort for the newest album. He moves a cursor to click on the calendar icon, a reminder is popped out and clearly it’s stated about his meeting with the music engineer tomorrow. He will take a rest for today. Then he shifts the cursor to his old playlist, plays a song to drag him into his sleep yet a familiar song drags him into another dimension.   
  
_I don’t know why, but sometimes_  
 _I suddenly keep getting these thoughts lately_  
 _You who’s happy and beautiful_  
 _And the us right now, who aren’t envious of others_  
  
He wonders what feeling he ever poured down to the song until he feels at the ease right now. In one chance, he also ponder this song dragging him into a deep consideration. He can describe what he feels inside by his solo, but with this song, description is a bit difficult thing to explain out what he draw inside. This song is deep for him. At one answer, he can say it’s a song about his group relationship with their fans. He cherishes them a lot, they are the reason of him and the group to stand on the stage, to overcome every storm together which sometimes upset both of them in the first place before they realise again about trusting each other — not anyone else.   
  
_What if we end up unfortunately (breaking up?)_  
 _What do we do then? I’m sure it won’t happen_  
 _I don’t want to imagine it_  
 _But sometimes I wonder I hope you don’t have those thoughts_  
  
The second answer, the bond between the member. They had passed a tumultuous trainee period with several difficulties and insecurity after other member gradually decided to take another path to reach their success. Yet they managed into 13 members in the end. The song clearly talks about his days with the members too, which filled with happy and sad tears, through joy and trial, they had been there waiting for a certainty of their debut.  
  
Jihoon blows another sigh out from his lips.   
  
He remember how many times he was too afraid if he could not make a debut and he called his parents. Also he remember how many times his mom was crying because of yearning her son a lot. He remember how many times he silently cried inside his heart because he did not want to worry his parents and the other member. He strengthened himself alone back then, much praying when none was by his side, until now he is still be like that. He tends to not show it off because it’s his business with himself which at the first all the burden he bore alone, it became a worry by some people’s opinion.   
  
He tended to work alone, dismissed all the joy when the preparation of debut had frightened him by the pile of tasks he shall do on time. He even became quiet and reluctant of saying his opinion, which the aftermath he and his beloved leader needed to reconcile what inside their mind. After that, everything went awkward, which was another trial to be sorted out. Gradually after all the awkwardness and many repentant words between them, after many times for them to consider themselves which how they shall work in the future, they become inseparable. Especially after many parties talk about his bonding with Seungcheol in many assumptions.   
  
Jihoon smiles to himself.   
  
_Because I might lose you, please don’t be like me_  
  
He laughs at his thoughts. He ever thought that he’s gonna lose him, his member, his confidence, yet a smile of his leader, the sincere smile he always wears on his face, it loosens his dubiety. His goofy smile which colours Jihoon’s day. His words which strengthens Jihoon. His care which endlessly pours down on the little producer.   
  
_We can laugh because we’re together_  
 _I can cry because you’re by my side_  
 _There’s nothing I can’t do_  
  
Yeah, all the words he wrote down as a lyric are right. Because he is not alone. Because he has his parent by his side. Because he has Carat by his side. Because of Seventeen member, he can do it. At the upmost part, because he has Seungcheol by his side, someone he respects the most besides his parents and the Pledis CEO, someone he loves so much, he can do everything because of his supports. He is a brother, best-friend, …  
  
A sound of the door is being opened, revealing a person with his goofy smile which brightens up someone’s day just by a single act. “Jihoon?”   
  
He spins to the side, showing his concern look. “Yes?”   
  
“Do you really have to stay a night here?” Seungcheol steps inside the studio and pulls another chair for himself. Jihoon merely ogles him carefully, twitches his lips upward.   
  
“You have a good sleep?”   
  
Seungcheol just hums at him, folds his arm as he rests his head on the table. “Do you have to finish it alone?”   
  
Jihoon chuckles, leans closer to him as he starts to run his fingers through the older’s hair softly. “The deadline is near,” he says, “you should sleep in your room.”   
  
“So do you,” he retorts, closing his eyes nonchalantly as he feels Jihoon resting his head on his back.   
  
“I miss you,” Jihoon whispers.   
  
Seungcheol makes a slow moves, beckons Jihoon to get off his back then pulls him into his lap in a sway. “Did you mope around for a night, hm?”   
  
The latter shakes his head. “I don’t.”   
  
Seungcheol squints at him suspiciously. He always worries about him, after several times everyone question their relationship, they probably talk bad of his bonding with Jihoon and the young male knows eventually. After that he end up for a day to think hard about that.   
  
“You know..”  
  
“I know, I should not hear their opinion. We are soulmate anyway,” he cut off as he draws a warm smile to comfort the leader, “I just took a time of recalling the days.” Jihoon immediately shifts his change to stop the music yet Seungcheol holds his hand swiftly.   
  
Jihoon gives out a questioned look. Seungcheol smiles. “Let it, I like to hear that song of yours.”   
  
“It’s not mine, it’s our team’s song.”   
  
“Still, it’s your artwork. Your masterpiece.”   
  
Jihoon doesn't want to argue any longer if he sees a sharp look from his stare. He prefers to lean his head on the latter’s shoulder and fall asleep. “I miss you.”   
  
“I miss you too.”   
  
There, they almost fall asleep at the studio if Seungcheol doesn't pick up him to get off from the studio and get home already.   
  
_Yeah, they are a soulmate._ Jihoon smiles to himself whenever he reminds himself about what thing they have become - and still now, also until they drift away into another people or to the end of time. Seungcheol is his soulmate, visa versa.   
  
He can’t ask more about it. He knows, he is not loving him in an ordinary way which people use to do in their thing. He admires Seungcheol, more than anyone else can. He respects Seungcheol as his leader of Seventeen, as an older brother from another mother, as a friend of his young age. But in another side, he is enamoured of Seungcheol. Just like how Seungcheol is ensorcelled by him.   
  
At first, they thought it’s not the right way for them to date each other. But in the end, they realise if they drifted apart because of people’s opinion about them — not by the reason of themselves, it would suffocate them just like the other days they ended to wear a mask for their gloomy look. They are far from best friend. They are above the ordinary relationship. They are far from the definition of magical love. They are similar from the example of brother-ship. Yet they are still beyond of it.   
  
They are the epitome of soulmate. Growing up by the mutual experience and feeling. They began to be close to each other. Then they were getting abundant travails as the time went by. For some reason, they had experienced to drift apart, but they reconciled to get back gradually. In the end, they know though it’s hard, they become stronger for each other. They believe that though they will drift apart again, they also will find a way to get back even it’s the after life they reunite again, it will not be a problem for them. Due to some reason where they can not find each other’s figure in anyone else, they only find a home inside each other.   
  


 

-끝-


End file.
